


A Revelation In The Form Of Socks

by writingmermaid



Series: It's Okay AU [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, socks - Fandom
Genre: M/M, honestly idk what this is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: When your soon to be ex-wife takes all your left socks, you have to do some thinking.Or, Myra takes all of Eddie's left socks and it causes a revelation.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It's Okay AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	A Revelation In The Form Of Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write about Myra calling Richie a whore and instead wrote about Eddie and socks?

Eddie's divorce goes terribly. And really, he should have expected it. It wasn't news to anyone that Myra was...Myra, but he'd never been on the receiving end of her anger. Or at least, without masking it in manipulation. But this, this was something else. 

She’d taken all his left socks. Only the left ones, claimed they were her property in the divorce, she got half, after all. (Who _does_ that?) Myra came from old money, and Eddie’s family had spent any money they had on his mom in the last few years of her life. He’d barely had enough savings to pay for the lawyer he could afford, much less a lawyer as fancy as the one Myra’s family paid for. 

His lawyer had barely looked up when Myra’s lawyer insisted that she got the socks. He’d just agreed. Eddie was a little surprised he didn’t offer the right ones as a freebie. At least it would make good material for Richie’s show. My boyfriend’s ex-wife took all his left socks, just the left ones.

Eddie didn’t even really like his socks that much, Myra had picked them out. They were all white with a gold stripe across the toe. He’d never _thought_ about them before she demanded he give half of them to her, they were just something Eddie put on every morning before he went to work, another symbol of his wife’s control in his life. 

But what was he supposed to do with all right socks? Wear two right ones? Would that even work? And also, what was she doing with his socks? 

Richie moves in two months into the divorce proceedings, he laughs when he sees Eddie’s socks drawer, promises to buy him better socks, and kisses him warmly. 

It’s _nice._

It’s not like when Myra bought socks. She’d go out on Sunday morning (”you really _must_ come to church, Eddiebear. I do the shopping right after.”) and come back with a pack of those same damn socks that he secretly hated. 

Richie buys him white socks with rainbow stripes on the top and _kisses_ him _in front_ of the cashier when he pays. The young woman doesn’t look up, but Eddie thinks he could get used to kissing his boyfriend in front of other people. 

He comes home one Friday after a _terrible_ day and sees that Richie and Bev got wine drunk and started making fuck Myra sock puppets in the middle of the living room. They’re giggling and trying to shush each other, so he doesn’t see them (Eddie isn’t sure how that works, but it’s cute nonetheless) as they cut uneven holes in his socks (all right, of course). Richie declares that they’re going to put them on all the plants in front of Myra’s mom’s mansion (Eddie shivers to think how _that_ would go down, his former mother-in-law’s roses are prize-winning). He talks them down, settles Bev into the guest bedroom, and gets Richie into bed. 

He’s halfway through brushing his teeth before he realizes that he’d forgotten about his shitty day. If he’d still been married, he would’ve been in a worse mood from whatever his wife had to say. 

It takes about a month before he finds out what Myra was doing with his socks. If it weren’t _weird_ , he’d give her some points for creativity. 

She’s sending them to Richie while he’s on tour as some bizarre...threat? He’s not even sure. They all have different words for whore written on them, and they show up in his dressing room. 

Richie _loves_ it. So far, his favorite is the one with the hole in the toe with strumpet written half in purple ink and half in red ink. He calls every day and tells Eddie what today’s word is.

It’s comfortable with Richie, easy like it never was before. Eddie catches himself thinking about getting married again, once his divorce is finalized. It wouldn’t be hard, being Richie’s husband. 

Finally, the day they sign the papers, Eddie sits down and orders a pair of socks that say Mr. Richie Kaspbrak on them. Maybe he won’t ask today or the next day, but he has them now. Little does he know, Richie ordered a pair that say, Mr. Eddie Tozier. 

They’ll work out the name later. 


End file.
